Episode 146
'Episode 146 (Drunken Peasants Z) '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. The peasants announced on August 28th that the show was cancelled due to their internet being infected by satanic Jesuit malware, so it was instead delayed to August 31st. Highlights * MUTHAFUCKIN PAUL'S EGO. * DP's challenge to Kent Hovind. * Jenny McDoormat is an attention whore. * Caiden Cowger sucks Trump's cock. * Some incoherent black chick high on pan. * Butt King as a cat. * CraigsList ads. Videos Played #First Debate Booked!! Dr. Kent Hovind Responds To "Drunken Peasants" Invitation #Five Stupid Things About the Wage Gap #That Time Armoured Skeptic Tried to Fuck Me #The Amazing Atheist Has A Broken Computer... and I Care. #Cowger Slams Erick Erickson and Fox News for Bashing Trump #Random Racist Black Bullshit #Is God Obligated to Love You? Start of the Show They show began with TJ and Ben discussing a tweet by Atheist Roo about TJ's penis being small, proving his arguments are so hollow he has to resort to spewing overdone insults. They then discussed a video of theirs responding to Kent Hovine Hovind. They talked about the stipulations the peasants would have to accept for his appearance on the show. Kent wanted to pick the moderator and demanded that the peasants don't use profanity, the peasants also explained that JF was planned to have debated him. Further stipulations were then asked of Drunken Peasants, including that they couldn't host the debate on their channel. TJ eventually cursed them out on it. Ben disagreed with TJ's decision because he felt it was giving them exactly what they wanted. TJ asked that fans of the show ''respectively ask him to reconsider the debate, moderated and hosted by the peasants. They then played a video of Kent Hovine's video responding to their invitation, but then the audio died. The peasants were forced to entertain people. Eventually they got the video to play and further explained the terms of the debate. Next up was a video from Steve Shives describing five stupid things about the imaginary wage gap. TJ explained common misconceptions which give the illusion of a wage gap in many fields. Ben discussed he once worked at a company that promoted diversity in the workplace and TJ agreed that would be a good direction for America. Shives nearly cries that some people don't believe in the imaginary wage gap and Shives encourages people to do their research, even though Shives probably spent five minutes on a Feminist blog doing his research. The peasants then had a video by Jenny McDermott about Armoured Skeptic, entitled "That Time Armoured Skeptic Tried to Fuck Me." Jenny does what she does best and makes a cunt out of herself by bringing the Thunderf00t situation back up. Despite the name of the title she never actually claims it. Jenny talks about Shoe0nHead and later about her friendship with Sargon of Akkad. Jenny talks about how she created his channel because she thought Jaclyn Glenn was too much of a bitch, even though she's the biggest Cuntasaruous Maximus on the planet Vulcan. She then claims that Armoured Skeptic tried to flirt with her but conveniently can't provide the visual evidence. Jenny asked if she could see a picture of him in real life and then she got upset when he did because Jenny is a bipolar cunt. Jenny furthermore went to misinterpret a bunch of what he said and the peasants suspected that it was really her who wanted to fuck him. TJ and Ben continue to ask what justifies the video's own fucking title. They video dragged on with Jenny presenting conspiracy after conspiracy, and the peasants finally put it to rest like the dying orphan of a video it was. Middle of the Show Next was a video by the Archfiend about TJ requesting that fans help him create a new PC for all the free content he makes. Apparently he takes issue with this because asking your fans give something back makes you a douchebag. They then went into a Caiden Cowger video talking about how Donald Trump should be immune to criticism. TJ clarifies people are only trying to bash trump so they can take his place as the frontrunner. The same old argument about Obama's supposedly falsified birth certificate are brought up, TJ adds that Trump was forced to abandon the conspiracy. Caiden claims Fox News are liberal hacks. TJ and Ben noticed Paul in the Live Chat and invited him on the show. They then called Paul and the entire fanbase rejoiced at his appearance. Paul was high as fuck. The peasants then took a break for the first time in a long while. End of the Show They returned and got Paul back on the line. TJ said that Jenny has a horse face and Paul cackled like a fucking hyena. TJ then told a Taco Bell story and revealed he's a giant meanie. They then played a video by some blasian chick who rambles on about who cares. Paul and the peasants even agree they can't follow her train of thought. The black chick is a southerner and mentions nigger more times than you can count. She then goes on a tangent about how Iggy Izaela is like a modern black face and.... and I don't fucking know. Who's this bitch again? They then played a Brett Keane Strokingwood video in which he's a talking cat. The video is about if God was obligated to help humanity. TJ shot down the video immediately by saying it's like a parent not providing for his family. Keane then suddenly shifts the conversation to abortion, comparing it to genocide. They then played some CraigsList ads. The first ad was about trading coffee for dark secrets. They then played an ad about someone asking for sex (big surprise), good fucking luck kid. They then played an ad for some guy who likes sweaty nuts, the ad was from San Diego so it was probably Jenny McDermott. Next was an ad read aloud by Paul asking for straight person dicks. Next was an ad about a guy who wants to cum in shoes. TJ then sang an ad about some girl who needs oxygen during sex, kinda like the rest of humanity. Paul was so stoned he picked up the rest of the show and displayed his musical incompetence. TJ then read an ad about some guy who wants to fuck in the park. Ben then read an ad in his pervy voice about some guy with a pierced dick. The last ad was about some Pakistani guy who hopes that you shit your pants in front of all your co-workers. The peasants wrapped up the show and thanked Paul for his on the spot appearance. Post Show To be added. Quotes *''"Wage gap... pussy gap... I hope it's a joke like that." ''- TJ Kirk *''"What about all butt sizes?"'' - TJ being a horrible sexist. *''"Hail misogyny! Hail misogyny!"'' - TJ being a Patriarchist *''"That chick that was ranting and raving, about what the fuck ever she was ranting and raving about. Did you straight up say she had a horse face?" ''- Paul zego *''"Yeah I did." ''- TJ in response to the horse face question *''"Snicker at the nigger!"'' - TJ's impression of the black chick. *''"Brett Keane does not provide a good household for his family."'' - TJ Kirk 2015 *watches Brett Keane as a cat Ben: “That cat sounds like it has respiratory problems.” TJ: “Yeah, someone needs to take that cat to the vet to be put down.” *''"Hetero-flexible, Ben. Hetero-flexible." - ''TJ makes sense of an ad Trivia * has to say about women.]]TJ slept on the floor while Ben prepared the show. They're also both stupidly drunk. *According to RacerX, swearing makes you a foul-mouthed lowly piece of shit. *Ben admitted he hates Jim Ass and hopes he dies. *TJ stated that he wants to address the wage gap in porn because it affects men. You know, the only form of human life worth a damn. *TJ might support Hillary Clinton because she would be paid less due to her being a woman. *Steve Shives' research method is as follows. "Step 1: Google it, Step 2: click on what ever is the first link that agrees with his narrative even if it means scrolling past several dozen links that actively debunk the horseshit that comes out of his puckered asshole lips, Step 3: Tell everyone to do their research and bitch when they come to different conclusions." *According to TJ, Sargon deserves to burn in misogynist hell for all eternity, on a river of period blood. *The DP found out Jenny McDermott was a Vulcan. Only without the logic. *According to Jenny McDermott, Armoured Skeptic's cock is six feet and three inches. *Jenny did some stalking research on Armoured Skeptic while making the video the DP played. *Archfiend thinks that TJ is talented. * The chat wanted to finger Ben. #FingerBangBen *Keane thinks his children are water-headed idiots. *Caiden Cowger has the worst hair ever. *Paul admitted on the show that he was a little bit high. *Columbus, Ohio has a giant bronze statue of Arnold Schwarzenegger. *TJ sold his soul to Fanduel.com *Ben has a new nickname. Gender Bender. *TJ, Ben, and Paul are going to go eat at Taco Bell after the show. *The Europeans have conquered two whole people. *TJ's girlfriend had a nightmare about Butt King. *Paul is open to dry anal. *Paul wants a regular guy to come into his anus. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego